sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Simone Drake Meets with Sabbath
You approach the doors to the office and they slide open for you. Office of the Prex, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ This office is large and spacious with all the comforts of home. A small refrigeration unit is located in the far corner. A circular green couch is off to the left. On the other side of of the room is a large black marble desk. Behind the desk is a plush black chair. A few plants in pots are scattered around the room adding a natural look to this office. A window gives a view of the Etti skyline. Contents: Sabbath Obvious exits: Out leads to Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . Duke comes into the office from the foyer. Duke has arrived. A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no ecognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. Before you is a rather formidable yellow Labrador. He returns your gaze with a quiet stare from his big brown eyes, as if silently contemplating you. He appears to weigh nearly a hundred pounds, if not more. His paws are slightly large, indicating his young age and inferring his growth is not complete. About his neck is a thick leather collar which seems to fit him comfortably. Attached to the collar are a few tags as well as a metal loop suitable to snap a leash to. A brass nameplate bearing some wear still manages to shine in the light, the scrpit it bears reading "DUKE". Sabbath is sitting on the couch, in the dark. You probably don't notice him. Simone_Drake enters her office, four Espo guards accompanying her. An animal of the canine variety is positioned just to her right side. She makes her way over towards her desk as two guards slip back out the door and stand outside, the other two remaining inside and by the door. The dog moves along with her as she transverses the office to the desk. Sabbath says, "Good evening, Miss Drake. We meet yet again." The voice comes from the left of the room. Simone_Drake glances up sharply and scans the left side of the room with a cautious gaze. As the fur on the back of the neck of dog's neck begins to bristle, the woman snaps to the Espos, "Bring up the lights.", her gaze never ceasing it's scan for the owner of the voice. Sabbath says, "Like you need the Espos to turn on the lights. You're quite aware of who I am." The Espo by the door activates the panel and brings the lights up in the room. The woman glares towards the left as the shadows lift to reveal the one speaking to her. She snaps, "I didn't ask them to do it because I wasn't aware of who it was." A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cloak which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. He wears a long, flowing black cape which falls to just below his shins. He wears a utility belt around his waist, upon which is an occupied blaster holster, as well as a slim, silver cylindrical object approximately one foot in length. Sabbath chuckles. Sabbath says, "I won't waste any of your time, Miss Drake. I have come for Solo. I'm sick of the games the Corporate Sector Authority has been playing with the Empire, and I will stand for it no more." Sabbath says, "You can either hand him over to the Empire, or you can suffer the consequences." Simone_Drake turns her chair to face the couch and sits deeply back in it, one hand reaches over the arm of the chair to rest on the canine's neck, patting it with a quiet motion to smooth out the ruffled fur caused by it's earlier alarm. She smirks slightly and comments, "Well, I had expected the Grand Moff, per his transmission. We had some details to work out before the transaction went through." Sabbath says, "I don't know the that Grand Moff is aware I'm here." Simone_Drake shrugs slightly from her chair, "You always did have your own agenda." Sabbath says, "I think it's best for everyone, with the prescence of the Rebels, that he be handed over very quietly." Sabbath says, "And I'm sure you are prepared to get rid of him, so any details you may have wanted to work out with Moff Caldny can be worked out with me instead." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "I want Solo out of the Corporate Sector, but I don't want to further jeopardize our business in placing the prisoner into your custody. I'm the most concerned with the dozen or so New Republic ships in our sector of space, ships which have threatened to level Etti IV if I make this transaction." Sabbath grins, and speaks, "As you know, Miss Drake, my ship is unmarked. Even members of the Imperial High Council are unaware of it's prescence." Sabbath says, "And any military strike against the CSA would be seen as an act of war against not only the CSA, but to the Empire." Simone_Drake gives a slow nod, commenting to the latter remark, "Right now that New Republic fleet comes very close to outgunning any firepower the Authority or Empire combined has in this sector of space. If a battle breaks out and is not almost instantly quelled, it could be devastating for business here." Sabbath says, "A great portion of the Imperial fleet is on it's way here. Besides, the New Republic wouldn't be aware Solo is gone until we've reached our destination." Sabbath says, "At which time, you can tell them that he was kidnapped." Sabbath says, "The rebels are so foolish they'll believe it." Simone_Drake hrms to herself and thinks quietly for a moment. She glances up from her thoughts and asks, "Can we get Solo from his cell to your shuttle without anyone noticing?" Sabbath says, "I don't see much of a problem in that." Simone_Drake sits back deeply in her chair, continuing her quiet contemplation. Her silence is yet again broken by another question, "When would you be ready to make the transfer?" Sabbath says, "We can do it right now if you like." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow slightly, then nods, "Fine with me." She rises from her chair. Sabbath says, "Well Miss Drake, let us arrange a meeting tommorow evening." Simone_Drake nods. "That will work well." Sabbath says, "Good. I'll be here." Sabbath stands from his seat and proceeds to the door. "Good Evening, Miss Drake." HE smirks as he leaves the room. Sabbath exits the Office. Sabbath has left. Simone Drake Meets with Sabbath